


День XY

by WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018/pseuds/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018
Summary: Жанр:романтика, юмор, ERРейтинг:NC-17Краткое содержание:Почти реалистичная история о том, как Юра и Джей-Джей все-таки сделали это.Примечание:Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними





	День XY

— Двадцать дней? — переспросил Юра. — Они что, охуели?  
— Это ведь немного, — сказал Джей-Джей. — А что, в России не так?  
— Откуда я знаю? Может, и так. Для чего это? Чтобы я успел опомниться и сбежать?  
Джей-Джей помялся, спрятал взгляд и ответил:  
— Традиция так сложилась.  
— Чего-то ты не договариваешь. — Юра прищурился, в который раз начиная жалеть о своем решении. Все от мягкотелости. В последнем сезоне, когда он завалил короткую программу на чемпионате мира, Фельцман защищал его перед телевизионщиками, называл «прекрасным волевым спортсменом, настоящим бойцом». Ох, знал бы он.  
— У тебя все лицо перекосило, — заметил Джей-Джей.  
— Я вспомнил Фельцмана.  
— Ты точно не хочешь его позвать?  
— Точно не хочу.  
Сейчас спросит про деда. Идем по повестке дня. И опять будет стыдно. Но я не могу, просто не могу. Если бы это еще не происходило на другом конце света. Хотя нет, пусть уж лучше это происходит там, где происходит. Подальше от всех знакомых. Внизу живота при мысли о том, сколько неловких разговоров придется выдержать, прокатился знакомый липкий комок ужаса. В какой-то момент все пошло не так. Наверное, в тот, когда он появился на этот свет.  
— Я передумал, — сообщил Юра.  
— Опять?   
— На этот раз всерьез.  
— Из-за двадцати дней?  
— Да, что там насчет двадцати дней?  
— Какая разница, если ты все равно передумал?  
— Джей-Джей.  
— Исторически, — вкрадчиво сказал Джей-Джей. — Заметь, исторически, если кто-то знал причины, по которым брак не должен был состояться, он мог об этом сообщить в течение двадцати дней после публикации объявления…   
— Публикации, — повторил Юра.  
— Исторически, — повторил Джей-Джей.  
— И где же они его публикуют?  
— У себя, в администрации.  
— И все, выходит, могут беспрепятственно узнать о наших планах?  
— Юра, эти объявления никто не читает. Сейчас не такое время.  
— Ничего, готов поспорить, что наше с тобой прочтут. И даже сообщат, почему брак не должен состояться.  
— Почему же?  
— Потому что ты пидор.  
— Тогда сразу еще один сюрприз.  
— Что там еще? Я должен с крыши ратуши крикнуть, что в жопу с тобой ебусь?  
— Это по желанию. Нам нужны свидетели.  
— Ты издеваешься? — Юра был практически уверен, что сейчас его мозг закипит и из ушей повалит ядовитый пар. Джей-Джей усиленно улыбался.  
— Ничуть. Требование закона.  
— Они что, охуели?  
— Ты уже спрашивал.  
— Ты мне не ответил.  
— Юрочка, не создавай проблемы на пустом месте. Попросим моих родителей…   
— Они приняли все возможные меры, — перебил его Юра. — Все — чтобы мы не смогли сделать это тайком!  
— Кто, мои родители?  
— Нет, власти твоей ебучей Канады!  
— Кстати, мне не нравится, что ты говоришь «сделать это». Раз ты так боишься произносить слово «пожениться», может, мы действительно поторопились?  
— Это моя что ли идея была?! — вскипел Юра. — И вообще, я передумал!  
— Ты сегодня уже передумывал.  
— Леруа, бумажка, в которой сказано, что мы с тобой собираемся, блять, пожениться, висеть в муниципалитете не будет! Это мое последнее слово.  
— Хорошо, — вдруг согласился Джей-Джей, и Юрино негодование разбилось об это согласие, как волна о бетонный мол. И все? В смысле, это что — конец?  
— Вот и ладненько, — осторожно произнес он, после чего они принялись молчать и молчали примерно минуту, пока Джей-Джей все-таки не выпалил:  
— Поженимся в Онтарио! Там висеть ничего не будет.  
Юре было нечеловечески стремно от того, какой сладкой патокой разлилось у него в груди облегчение. Он откашлялся, поборол желание закрыть руками горящие щеки и спросил:  
— А свидетели?  
— Свидетели нужны, — подтвердил Джей-Джей. — Я бы даже сказал, свидетели важны.  
— К родителям сам поедешь, — отрезал Юра. Джей-Джей заговорщически подмигнул.

***

— Мы собирались провернуть все тайком и сбежать, — говорил Джей-Джей. — Но нам помешали законы моей Канады.  
Твоей ебучей Канады, мысленно поправил его Юра и нацепил на вилку политую сливочным соусом макаронину. Сезон закончился, и диета пошла нахуй. Хотя для Барановской это был бы не аргумент.  
Вот как он, интересно, должен рассказать обо всем Барановской? Лильмихална, вы же помните, что я трахаюсь с Леруа? Да-да, с тем самым, который громко разговаривает, много ржет и вам не слишком нравится. Так вот, мы решили вывести наши отношения на качественно новый уровень…   
— Это понятно, — согласилась Натали. — Но почему Торонто?  
— А куда нам деваться? — Джей-Джей пожал плечами. — В Ньюфаундленд?  
А в Ньюфаундленде, наверное, красиво. Горы, реки меж зеленых холмов, опять же океан. Холодно, правда. Юра запихнул макаронину в рот и принялся с остервенением ее жевать.  
— А все-таки жаль, — посетовала Натали. — Тетя Сэм, Джей-Джей, так мечтала побывать на твоей свадьбе — помнишь, как она говорила, «готовый жених, готовый жених», когда мы покупали тебе костюм на выпускной?  
— Она тогда еще ходила, — добавил Алан. — А теперь она до Ньюфаундленда точно не доедет.  
— Мы едем в Торонто, — заметил Джей-Джей.  
— А она и до Торонто не доедет, — обрадовал Алан. — Зато Марси с Майком будут в восторге. И непременно пригласите Дениз.  
Юра проглотил недожеванную макаронину и влил следом глоток шампанского. Грубить родителям Джей-Джея он не мог, хотя очень хотелось.   
— Еще шампанского, братишка? — спросил Антуан, обращаясь к Юре. Юра справился с собой и не поперхнулся, хотя тут же решил, что зря — помер бы и избавился разом от всех проблем.   
— Ну, хватит, хватит, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Пап, мы никого не зовем. Все максимально ненапряжно. Только я, Юра и свидетели, тре романтик.   
— И я, — влез Антуан, нависая над Юрой с бутылкой.  
Юра сидел очень удобно для того, чтобы двинуть его локтем. На редкость удобно. Антуана он не планировал — тот появился, будто чертик из табакерки, в самый неподходящий момент, когда Джей-Джей успел сообщить родителям, что таки уломал Юру на это безумие, выстоять под потоком поздравлений и попросить их быть свидетелями, но не успел сказать, чтобы они держали рты на замке. Потрясающая новость, естественно, была поведана младшему брату Джей-Джея незамедлительно. Младший брат назвал новость охуенной, получил подзатыльник от матери и предложил открыть шампанское.  
— Разумеется, нет, — сказал Джей-Джей, яростно улыбаясь. — Об этом не может быть и речи.   
Юра совестливо подумал о том, что Джей-Джей пытается выиграть не свою битву. Ему-то абсолютно поебать. Он-то готов позвать и родителей, и брата, и неведомую Дениз, и даже тетю Сэм доставить на вертолете от порога дома до здания ратуши.   
— А как же твой дедушка, Юра? — спросила Натали.  
— Он так далеко не поедет, — ответил Юра, умалчивая о том, что ему и не предлагали. — Здоровье не позволяет.   
А Джей-Джей и его бы вывез на вертолете, если б впилось. Настроение упало чуть ли не до нуля. Юра в два глотка опрокинул бокал, который Антуан тут же наполнил вновь, а Натали сочувственно покачала головой.   
— В общем, план такой, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Мы едем в Торонто, получаем разрешение и забиваем время, если удастся — в пределах недели. Вы с папой можете приехать день в день…   
— Ты хочешь торчать неделю в Торонто? — спросил Юра. — Ты что, еб… с ума сошел?  
Антуан расхохотался и хлопнул его по плечу, едва не окунув носом в тарелку с пастой.   
— По ситуации, Юрочка, — ответил Джей-Джей. — Не хочется зря гонять туда сюда. Если получится все сделать за сутки, я буду только рад.  
— Ты говоришь так, словно едешь покупать мешок картошки, — недовольно заметила Натали.   
— Маман права, Джей-Джей. Это все-таки свадьба.  
Это не свадьба, подумал Юра. Не свадьба это. Это просто процедура. Называется регистрация брака.   
— Вы меня плохо знаете, — сообщил Джей-Джей. — Романтика мое кредо.  
Юра достал телефон и написал ему в мессенджер, что он долбоеб. А потом вздохнул и глотнул еще шампанского.

***

— Может, позвонить ему? — спросил Юра, откладывая в сторону расческу. Джей-Джей перестал клацать по клавиатуре ноута и обернулся, сверкнув очками. Эти очки, как обычно, придавили в Юриной груди что-то мягкое и нелепое. — И чего ты линзы не носишь?  
— У меня не настолько плохое зрение, я и очки редко ношу. Кому ты собрался звонить?  
— Деду.   
— Так. — Джей-Джей убрал руки с клавиатуры и повернулся всем корпусом, положив локоть на спинку стула. — Совесть замучила?  
— Давай, добей меня.   
Джей-Джей перегнулся через стул и попытался взять его за руку. Юра отодвинулся.  
— Я тоже думаю, что надо ему сказать, — заявил Джей-Джей. — Только не по телефону.  
— Почему?  
— Ты же не врал насчет здоровья. Я бы предпочел находиться рядом, сообщая пожилому человеку такие вещи.  
— Бля. — Юра снова схватился за расческу, несколько раз провел ей по волосам, чтобы чем-то занять руки, которые хотели сомкнуться то ли на горле Джей-Джея, то ли на своем собственном.   
— У нас есть два варианта, — сказал Джей-Джей.  
— Два?  
— Либо мы все отменяем — временно! — и ты едешь в Москву получать благословение. — Джей-Джей вскочил со стула и сел рядом с ним. Юра отодвинутся еще немного. Край кровати оказался опасно близко.  
— Либо?   
— Либо делаем, как собирались, и ты едешь в Москву потом, а там молча выкладываешь на стол свидетельство.  
— Оно же на английском будет.  
— Пустые отговорки. — Джей-Джей пересел еще ближе. Отодвигаться Юре было уже некуда, но он попробовал. Джей-Джей поймал его за пояс. — Можешь, кстати, и не говорить, что я парень. Подумаешь, «Жан-Жак». Мало ли какие причуды у франкофонов.  
— Мой дед не тупой, — огрызнулся Юра. Джей-Джей помял пальцами его бок и залез подбородком под скулу. Юра извернулся и снял с него очки. Нахуй их.  
— Думаешь, он бы тебе запретил? — спросил Джей-Джей.  
— Он не может мне запретить. Я взрослый.  
— Я имею в виду, что он был бы против.  
— Наверное, был бы.  
— И ты бы тогда не стал этого делать.  
— Я бы постарался его убедить.  
— Допустим, у тебя бы не получилось, что тогда?  
Юра аккуратно сложил очки, нагнулся и засунул их под кровать. Джей-Джей протащил вторую руку по его животу и переплел пальцы, уместив ребра ладоней на тазовую кость. Его подбородок проехался от скулы до ключицы и обратно, царапая щетиной. Юра потянулся вправо, нащупал теплую шершавую джинсу, провел пальцем по шву туда, где было теплее. Джей-Джей поцеловал его щеку.  
— В пизду, — сказал Юра. — Давай лучше трахнемся.  
Джей-Джей прижал его к себе плотнее, щекотно залез языком в ухо и прошептал туда:  
— Хочешь услышать, что я мечтаю с тобой сделать прямо сейчас?  
— Надеюсь, что-то неоригинальное, — отозвался Юра, просовывая ладонь между его бедер. — Хотя это маловероятно.  
— Это точно, ты будешь удивлен. Так хочешь?  
— Ну?  
— Прямо сейчас. — Губы коснулись верхнего ободка ушной раковины. — Я мечтаю. — Язык оставил горячее пятно у виска. — С тобой. — Зубы сошлись на мочке, прижали и выпустили. — Заполнить заявление на разрешение, Юрочка.  
Юра сжал ладонь, которой начал было гладить его пах, и изо всех сил надавил. Джей-Джей ойкнул, разомкнул руки и впился пальцами под нижним ребром. Юра, как любой нормальный человек, не одобрявший щекотки, попробовал вывернуться, но Джей-Джей без особых усилий повалил его на кровать и сел сверху, коленями на запястья. Юра попытался ударить его ногой в спину, но как следует размахнуться у него не получилось, и удар вышел слабым. Джей-Джей снисходительно усмехнулся и произнес нарочито томным голосом:  
— Так ты привез свидетельство о рождении, детка? Хочешь мне его показать?  
Заявление занимало одну страницу и требовало, среди прочего, имен отца и матери.   
— Это зачем? — спросил Юра. — Можно я деда укажу?  
— Вряд ли. — Джей-Джей покачал головой. — Думаю, это чтобы проверить, не родственники ли мы.  
— А глаза им на что?  
— Не упрямься. Это просто формальность.  
Юра вздохнул и аккуратно перепечатал имена из свидетельства. Стоящий за спиной Джей-Джей нагнулся и поцеловал его в макушку.  
— Хочешь спросить, бля, спроси, — пробормотал Юра. Джей-Джей кашлянул и спросил:  
— Ты его никогда не видел?   
— Никогда.  
— Мне правда очень жаль.  
— С хуя ли? Мне не жаль. — Юра поднял голову. Джей-Джей смотрел на него сверху вниз и не улыбался. — Наклонись ближе.  
— Так? — Лицо Джей-Джея приблизилось на несколько сантиметров.  
— Еще ближе.  
— Нет. — Джей-Джей, наконец, улыбнулся. Отлегло, сука. — Я тебя знаю. За нос меня укусишь или что-нибудь такое.  
— Придурок.  
— Адрес мой укажи. А дату пока не ставь. Потом от руки поставим.  
— Сам знаю. — Юра выпрямился и вновь уставился в экран, покатал туда-сюда страницу, меланхолично пожевал губу.  
— Ты опять передумал? — подал голос Джей-Джей, который успел вернуться к шкафу и сборам.   
Юра ему не ответил. Джей-Джей походил от шкафа к окну, вышел в коридор, зашел обратно и сказал:  
— Если тебе нужно еще время…   
— Индекс, — со вздохом перебил его Юра. — Мне нужен твой индекс.

***

— Сколько? — переспросил Юра.  
— Сто сорок, — повторил Джей-Джей и в качестве отвлекающего маневра попытался щелкнуть его по носу. Юра поймал мелькнувшее перед лицом запястье и возмущенно заявил:  
— Это грабеж!  
— Юрочка, потише.  
— Это грабеж, — прошипел Юра на несколько тонов ниже. Впрочем, людей в вагоне было немного — бизнес-класс, вся хуйня. Серо-желто-зеленый поезд резво мчался среди полей и лесов, гремел по железным мостам. Стояла прекрасная раннелетняя погода, хорошо, что не полетели на самолете, и Юра как-то забыл о том, что жизнь — это боль.  
— Жмот, — сказал Джей-Джей.  
— То есть ты считаешь, что сто сорок баксов за бумажку отдать нормально?  
— Ладно. — Джей-Джей изловчился и дернул его за ухо. — И за сколько же ты готов на мне жениться?  
— М-м, за доллар?  
— Какая удача!  
— В смысле?  
— В смысле, я как раз готов жениться на тебе за сто тридцать девять. Невероятное совпадение!  
— Все, заткнись. — Юра отвернулся к окну, за которым как назло проплывали огромные коробки складов. — Пополам.  
— Серьезно, я и за сто сорок готов. Хотя придется потуже затянуть пояс…   
— Заебал, — оборвал его Юра, поворачиваясь обратно. Мудацкие склады. — Просто это реально дорого. Где поддержка института семьи?  
— А то, что мы бизнес-классом едем, тебя не смущает?  
— Не смущает, — отрезал Юра. — Бизнес-классом ехать круто. А получать бумажки за сто сорок баксов — не круто.  
Поэтому бумажку Джей-Джей пойдет получать один. А что, так можно было? — да, Юрочка, можно, детка. Юра пихнул его локтем и сказал:  
— Так-то ты и в Торонто мог бы один поехать.   
— Мог бы. — Джей-Джей закинул сумку на плечо и подмигнул ему. — Просто подумал, что ты хочешь еще разок взглянуть на Си-Эн Тауэр.  
— Я ебал Си-Эн Тауэр.  
— Учитывая ее форму, скорее уж она ебала тебя. — Джей-Джей направился по проходу к двери вагона, радостно улыбнулся проводнице. Юра спрятал от нее лицо.  
Собственно, этот вопрос его тоже волновал. Волновал так сильно, что думать о нем не хотелось вообще. Пока они добирались до отеля, ему это удавалось — он сосредоточился на мыслях о том, какой же Торонто уебищный. В Ньюфаундленде небось найдутся города получше.   
«Клятвы на берегу океана, — сказало ему сознание почему-то голосом Витьки Никифорова. — Представляешь, Юрочка, как романтично?»  
Юра потряс головой. Романтично, да больно холодно.   
— Так, ладно, — сказал Джей-Джей, уронив сумку на пол и не разуваясь. — Я пошел. Давай свои документы.  
— Что, прямо сейчас?   
— Конечно, сейчас, офис скоро закроется. Ну, и хочется покончить с этим побыстрее.   
— Это долго?   
— Думаю, за час обернусь. Поцелуй меня?  
— Обойдешься. — Юра скинул кеды и прошел в комнату, рухнул на белоснежные простыни. Виски словно сдавил металлический обруч. Джей-Джей залез в его рюкзак и достал оттуда картонную папку. Паспорт, свидетельство, заверенный перевод… Какая-нибудь клеркиня облапает все грязными пальцами…   
— Не скучай, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Я буду писать тебе сообщения.  
— Джей-Джей, — окликнул его Юра, когда он уже повернулся спиной. Джей-Джей замер, поскреб стену ключ-картой и спросил:   
— Что, опять передумал?  
— Нет, я…   
— Юра, это просто разрешение, — перебил его Джей-Джей. — Ты еще успеешь несколько раз передумать после того, как мы его получим.   
— Они тебя узнают, — выпалил Юра.  
— Может быть.  
— Узнают и расскажут.  
— Я какое-то время думал, — Джей-Джей, наконец, повернулся к нему лицом, — что Плисецкий — не настоящая фамилия. Когда я понял, что она настоящая, это все усложнило. Не волнуйся, мы их засудим.  
— Пиздуй уже. — Юра перекатился на живот, дождался, пока хлопнет дверь, упал лицом в матрас и лежал так несколько минут, охуевая от разверзающихся перед ним бездн. Ну, засудим. Получим энное количество тысяч, как раз покроем расходы на адвокатов и останемся при разбитом корыте. Федра выгонит с позором. Может, и не выгонит. Но если выгонит, хер бы с ней, кстати, свои медали я уже получил. Международное сообщество на моей стороне. Джей-Джей тоже не хуй с горы. Трагическая любовь посреди гомофобии.   
Телефон жужжал в кармане. Юра даже не доставал его, и так ясно — Джей-Джей шлет стикеры с сердечками и поцелуями. Ждет такси и шлет. Стоит на тротуаре, притоптывая ногами в ярко-красных найках, наушники в ушах играют какой-нибудь дремучий альбом Принса — и шлет свои безобразные стикеры, глупо улыбаясь в телефон. Юра перевернулся обратно на спину и прерывисто вздохнул. Жизнь — это боль, любовь — это когда даже дышишь с трудом. Пока смерть не разлучит вас.

***

— Стоп, стоп, — выговорил Юра, мотая головой из стороны в сторону. — Блять. Еще.  
— Так стоп или еще? — Джей-Джей застыл, тяжело дыша, опираясь ладонями о матрас чуть выше его плечей. Юра выгнулся — икра соскользнула по мокрой от пота спине, и он вернул ее назад, толкнул колено Джей-Джею под мышку. Джей-Джей его прижал, оторвав одну руку от матраса, и непроизвольно шевельнул бедрами. Юра запрокинул голову и сглотнул.  
— Очень больно? — спросил Джей-Джей.  
— Не очень. — Юра закрыл глаза. — Просто подожди.  
О, он был в полном смятении. Перед закрытыми глазами немедленно предстал желтоватый лист с красивой надписью «Marriage License» вверху посередине. Чуть ниже бумага — уже менее вычурным шрифтом — сообщала, что раз вы, Жан-Жак Леруа и Юрий Плисецкий, настолько пидорасы, что решили вступить в матримониальные отношения, у вас есть на это три месяца, жирно и подчеркнуто. Юра, прочитав бумагу в первый раз, провел пальцами сперва по этим словами, а потом по имени и подписи регистратора и спросил:  
— Мужик принимал доки?  
— Ага. — Джей-Джей стоял, прислонившись к стене на другой стороне комнаты в полуметре от проема, ведущего в мини-прихожую и дальше, к двери. Видимо, чтобы ловить убегающих. Умный, блять, Джей-Джей.  
— Он тебя узнал?  
— Понятия не имею.  
Юра вновь передвинул пальцы на «три месяца». Нехуевый срок. Хоть упередумывайся. Джей-Джей, будто прочитав его мысли, сообщил:  
— Через три дня пойдем.  
Юра убрал пальцы и засунул ладонь между колен.  
— Ты, значит, уже записался?  
— Прости, что не сказал. Еще из Монреаля. Для этого разрешение не нужно. Главное, чтобы оно было в день Х.  
— В день XY.  
— XY?  
— Ну, хромосомы.  
— Хорошо, что ты шутишь.  
— Какие уж тут шутки. — Юра — на этот раз другой рукой — потрогал имена, свое и Джей-Джея. Надавил, чувствуя неровную поверхность столешницы через бумагу. Где тонко, там и рвется.  
— Юра, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Я до сих пор не могу понять, либо ты так сильно волнуешься, либо… Мне кажется, что я делаю тебе плохо.  
— Ну. — Юра спрятал между колен вторую руку, ладонь к ладони. — Тогда сделай мне хорошо.  
Джей-Джей сбросил свои красные найки и белую футболку, расстегнул пуговицу джинсов. Юра кинул последний взгляд на роковую бумагу. Не такая уж, вообще-то, и роковая. Три месяца — и ее волшебная сила иссякнет. Если ничего не делать. Если ничего не делать через три дня.  
Джей-Джей положил ладони на его плечи. Юра велел себе не драматизировать и наклонил голову вправо, потерся щекой о костяшки длинных пальцев. Джей-Джей перевернул руку и схватил его за подбородок. Юра прижал затылок к его бедру, и он осторожно, но крепко сдавил его шею.  
Они оказались в постели за считанные минуты, но потом у них перестало получаться. И дело было, конечно, не в позах и не в углах.  
— Если не хочешь, — сказал, наконец, Джей-Джей, — то давай не будем.  
Юра, который только сейчас понял, что ждал этих слов, будто удара кнута, распахнул глаза и дернулся вверх, цепляясь руками за Джей-Джея, словно за дерево, растущее на краю пропасти.  
— Тише, тише, — пробормотал Джей-Джей. Юра, держась за его шею, потянулся еще выше и прилип губами к губам. Резкие перемещения отзывались болью, и он машинально двинул бедрами назад. Джей-Джей вдруг вышел из него, перехватывая за пояс, и перекатился на спину, увлекая за собой. Юра постарался не разорвать поцелуя, но не смог, потерял ориентацию в пространстве, стукнулся лбом о подбородок Джей-Джея и затих, вдыхая тяжелый запах разогретой кожи и выдыхая мокрый пар. Ладони легли ему на лопатки и поехали вниз, пальцы ласково погладили позвоночник. Юра пообещал себе, что однажды извинится. Однажды — в какой-нибудь менее сопливый момент.  
— Давай начнем сначала, — сказал он, задевая кожу губами. Джей-Джей под ним вздрогнул — наверное, ему было щекотно.  
— Совсем сначала? Здравствуй, Юрий, меня зовут Джей-Джей Леруа?  
— Не придуривайся.  
— Ладно. — Джей-Джей остановил руки на его заднице. — Слезь с меня, я пойду возьму новый презерватив.  
— Никуда ты не пойдешь, — ответил Юра. Джей-Джей опять вздрогнул. Юра поднял голову, потянулся вперед и снова нашел его губы. Это потребовало неимоверных усилий.  
— А можем, кстати, не трахаться три дня, — пробормотал Джей-Джей ему в рот. — Чтобы в первую брачную ночь, как будто в первый раз.  
— Хочешь сказать, что секс со мной можно забыть за три дня?  
— Ну что ты. Секс с тобой невозможно забыть, Юрочка.  
— Но легко потерять. — Юра ущипнул его под ребрами. — Не умничай.

***

— Маргарита ведь живет с нами, — сказал Алан. — Мы, по-твоему, должны были оставить ее дома одну?   
— И потом, я твоя сестра, — добавила Марго.   
— Допустим, — согласился Джей-Джей. — А он?  
— А я твой брат. — Антуан оскалил зубы в улыбке. — Пора бы и запомнить.   
— Ладно, а теперь суперигра. Почему вы приехали на два дня раньше?  
— Мы же должны помочь вам подготовиться. Костюмы, галстуки, букеты. Мальчишник.  
— Для меня или для Юры?  
— Для Юры, конечно. С тобой я на стриптиз уже ходил.  
— Нет, — наконец подал голос Юра. — Никаких мальчишников.  
— Разумеется, никаких мальчишников, — согласилась Натали. — И постеснялся бы при сестре.  
— Ой, ма-ам, — протянула Марго.  
— Суперигра все еще продолжается, — напомнил Джей-Джей. Он улыбался, но Юра видел, что он зол.   
— У Марго начались каникулы. — Натали недоуменно пожала плечами. — У нас с папой относительное затишье после окончания сезона. Тони…   
— Тони ничего не делает, — подсказал Антуан.  
— Одним словом, мы решили, что будет разумно приехать заранее и помочь вам. Я понимаю, вы не хотите пышных церемоний. Но с тебя, Джей-Джей, станется жениться в джинсах и майке.  
Моя будущая теща Натали Леруа. Браво, бис. Натали всегда казалась Юре внимательной и понимающей женщиной. Зато теперь ясно, в кого Джей-Джей такой приставучий.  
— А я привезла платье, — сообщила Марго.  
Этот день начинался относительно неплохо. Вчера они так и остановились на поцелуях, потому что Джей-Джей очень быстро уснул, бормоча ему на ухо обрывки эротических фантазий с налетом нездорового эксгибиционизма, в которых Юра преимущественно отсасывал ему по подворотням. Юра отказывался отсасывать по подворотням, но Джей-Джей не слышал, а потом и вовсе замолчал. В номере было тихо, окна выходили на внутренний двор, и его дыхание казалось чересчур громким. Юра осторожно выпутался из теплых объятий и лег на самый край. Залез в телефон, Телеграм, полистал несмешные мемы. Закрывал глаза и пытался заснуть, открывал и смотрел в потолок. Он давно привык ночевать в отелях, да и на носу обычно висело серьезное соревнование, но то, что висело сейчас, конечно, было в разы убойней.  
В конце концов, он встал еще раз посмотреть на ебучее разрешение за сто сорок канадских баксов. Поднял со стола, взял с двух сторон и напряг руки, как будто собираясь разорвать. В животе ухнуло, в глазах зачесалось, а в висок ударил колокольный звон. Юра подождал, чтобы отпустило, спрятал разрешение в картонную папку, папку убрал в ящик тумбочки, умылся, заявил собственному отражению в зеркале ванной, что оно ебанат, лег, немедленно уснул и спал безо всяких сновидений, пока Джей-Джей не разбудил его, надевшись ртом на его член. Что не самый хуевый способ проснуться, если быть совсем уж честным.  
Они заказали еду в номер. Юра, раздавив зубами ярко-красную сочную ягоду клубники, сообщил, что в России бабки на огородах выращивают гораздо вкуснее. А это фу, тепличная. Сидевший рядом Джей-Джей засунул ему в рот язык и подцепил им непережеванный кусок, всего на секунду прижавшись теплыми губами. Юра проглотил остальное и сказал, что это было отвратительно, после чего клубничные поцелуи продолжались, пока не закончилась клубника.  
— Это как предсвадебное путешествие, — заметил Джей-Джей. — Может, не будем возвращаться в Монреаль? Я вчера писал родителям, они приедут через три дня. Через два.  
Юра, который давно уже находился на Острове необдуманных решений, отделенном от Монреаля дремучими лесами, штормовыми морями и высоченной стеной, притворился, что размышляет.  
— Мы вдвоем, — добавил Джей-Джей. — И божественный Торонто.  
— М-м, — промычал в ответ Юра.  
— Можно в зоопарк сходить.  
— Угу.  
— Озеро Онтарио. Озеро Онтарио тебе точно нравится.  
— Ладно, — сказал Юра. — Так-то можно вообще никуда не ходить.  
— Если ты имеешь в виду сидеть в отеле и трахаться, то это, конечно, не очень полезно…   
Юра сократил расстояние между ними, перегнувшись через стол. Поцелуи все еще казались клубничными, хотя той клубники уже и след простыл.  
Несмотря на сомнения Джей-Джея, они действительно остались в номере, вывесив в коридор табличку «Не беспокоить». Незаметно перевалило за полдень. В комнате стало душно, и Юра все собирался открыть окно, но никак не мог до него добраться, потому что нельзя было нарушить ритм, ритм…   
В конце концов, ритм нарушила телефонная трель, и Джей-Джей остановился, прижимаясь грудью к его спине.  
— Мама.  
— Возьми, — выдохнул Юра. — Возьми, все равно уже будет не то.  
Джей-Джей отпустил его и упал на кровать, поднося мобильный к уху.  
Так, слово за слово, за мат, за поспешный душ и за поиск не слишком мятых футболок они оказались с семьей Джей-Джея в кафе неподалеку от отеля. Маргарита ела нежно-розовый йогуртовый торт. Юра подумывал заказать вискаря.  
— У вас будет фотограф? — вывела его из раздумий Натали. Джей-Джей взял со стола свой телефон и показал ей, криво усмехаясь. — Ладно. А зал вы бронировали в муниципалитете?  
— Мы ничего не бронировали.  
— Ну, это зря, — произнес Алан, потому что Натали многозначительно промолчала. — В кабинет Тони и Марго могут и не пустить.  
— Не посмеют, — сказал Антуан. — Марго, дай попробовать торт.  
— Не-а. А покажите кольца?  
— Они наверху, в номере, — не моргнув глазом, ответил Джей-Джей. — Потом покажу.  
Юра закусил нижнюю губу и опять подумал про вискарь. Неловко перед будущими родственниками, но, возможно, жизненно необходимо.  
— И костюмов, конечно, нет, — отмерла Натали.  
— Конечно, нет. Мам, это очень камерное мероприятие. Я уже говорил. Не надо делать из него шоу.  
Им бы выступить единым фронтом. Нельзя сидеть и молчать, глядя в стол. Тем более, что это только он, Юра, хотел сделать все тайно. Он, а не Джей-Джей. Джей-Джей мечтал о торжестве на триста гостей и фейерверках под занавес.  
— Вы потом будете жалеть, — заявила Натали.  
— Не будем.  
— Юра, хочешь попробовать торт? — спросила Марго.  
— Ах ты поганка! — возмутился Антуан. — Я был твоим родственником раньше, чем он!  
Марго показала ему язык. Юра, чтобы занять чем-нибудь руки и мысли, попробовал ее торт. Торт был, словно в насмешку, клубничный. А я вообще-то еще даже не родственник. И могу им не стать. Ваши бумажки рвутся на раз.  
— У нас есть еще два дня, — сказал он. — Мы можем купить костюмы.  
— Верно, верно, — обрадовалась Натали. Джей-Джей посмотрел искоса, и Юра вернул этот взгляд, не вполне понимая сам, что хочет им выразить. Джей-Джей вдруг показался ему помятым и уставшим. Прядь волос у него на затылке торчала вверх — он не успел причесаться после душа.

***

— Одинаковые костюмы — это пошло, — сказала Марго. — Это как в гейском кино.  
— И много ты видела гейского кино? — осведомился Антуан. — Я все, что видел, везде одни страдания и свадеб нет.  
— Ну, это такое кино, — презрительно отозвалась Марго. — Где у главной героини, там, друзья геи. Вот они и женятся вечно в одинаковых костюмах.  
— Не знаю я такого кино…   
Юра отошел от них туда, где Джей-Джей, приложив к груди ярко-голубой галстук, рассматривал себя в зеркало. По пути потрогал плечо одного из нахохлившихся на вешалках темно-синих пиджаков.  
— Что думаешь? — спросил Джей-Джей, не поворачиваясь к нему.  
— Глаза выжигает, — оценил Юра. — И костюм к нему хуй подберешь.  
Джей-Джей опустил руку с галстуком и сказал:  
— Тебе не кажется, что у меня морщины?  
— Где?  
— Вот здесь.  
— Да где? — Юра подступил на шаг. Джей-Джей схватил его за ворот толстовки и осторожно подтащил еще ближе. Юра едва не споткнулся, но промолчал. Встал рядом и тоже посмотрел в зеркало. На фоне Джей-Джея он казался себе самому лишенным цвета.  
— Ты какой-то смирный, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Мне это не нравится.  
— Тут же люди.  
— Я не про «тут», а про «там».  
Они встретились взглядами в зеркале, и Джей-Джей улыбнулся. Уголки его глаз немедленно собрались морщинками.  
— Зачем ты соврал про кольца? — спросил Юра. Вчера он не смог об этом заговорить, даже когда они остались вдвоем.  
— Маму хватил бы инфаркт. Как так, нет колец? Это наверняка значит семь лет страданий. Или даже семьдесят.  
— Почему мы вообще это делаем?  
— Потому что я тебя задолбал?  
— Да, но…   
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе объяснил твои мотивы? А то мои, кажется, ясны. Я тебя люблю. Я хочу, чтобы у тебя были права, если со мной что-то случится. Я смогу спонсировать твою эмиграцию, если это потребуется…   
— А я твою не смогу, — отрезал Юра. — И прав у тебя в России никаких не будет, и не надейся.  
— Что ж. Тогда остается только любовь.  
— Ты всегда выворачиваешь все так, как тебе надо! — возмутился Юра. — Ты же понимаешь, о чем я!  
— Понимаю, — Джей-Джей подмигнул. — Именно поэтому, когда ты ночью встаешь и притворяешься, будто хочешь порвать наше разрешение, я притворяюсь, что сплю.  
Юра отвел взгляд.  
— Ты сомневаешься, — добавил Джей-Джей. — Многие считают тебя решительным, но ты всегда сомневаешься до последнего.  
— Я умею собраться в нужный момент.  
— Ну. Поэтому я перестал беспокоиться. Если ты на самом деле этого не хочешь, то в нужный момент просто соберешься и скажешь «нет».  
— И что тогда?  
— И тогда я тебя задушу. — Джей-Джей выпустил его воротник. — Ты мне все нервы истрепал.

***

— Ну, выберите какой-нибудь, — сказала Натали. — Сколько можно раздумывать?  
Она положила планшет перед Юрой. Юра вздохнул и поводил пальцем по экрану. Все изображения казались ему одинаковыми.  
— Я же не знаю ни одного из этих ресторанов, — сказал он.  
К вечеру он решил, что слово дня — «фатализм». Во всяком случае, в конце концов, он позволил Маргарите выбрать ему костюм. Собственная воля отказала, а вкус у сестры был получше, чем у обоих братьев. К тому же, в силу возраста она, видимо, еще не испытывала необходимости задавать взрослые вопросы про фотографов и рестораны.  
— У меня красивое платье, — сказала она. — Розовое, из шифона. Так, вообще, дрянь, конечно. Но мне нравится. Может, серый? По-моему, люди недооценивают серый.   
Юра согласился на серый. Джей-Джей купил ярко-голубой галстук и заявил, что костюм пойдет покупать завтра и в одиночестве. Может быть, с Юрой. А сегодня он вообще не настроен на шоппинг, не приставайте. Натали попробовала поспорить, и Джей-Джей с блеском отмел все ее возражения. И теперь, когда они вернулись в отель и разместились в номере его родителей, он с такой же легкостью отбивал все варианты по ресторанам. Здесь слишком пафосно, там уродливые столы, тут не подают мидии, что ты, мам, Юра их очень любит. Юра, который впервые слышал о своей любви к мидиям, напомнил себе, что слово дня — «фатализм», и промолчал. Это сыграло с ним злую шутку, потому что Натали, в итоге, переключилась на него.  
— Это как раз хорошо, что ты не знаешь, — сказала она. — У тебя свежий взгляд.  
Юра опять уставился в планшет, пролистнул список до конца и ткнул в самый последний пункт.  
— Этот.  
— А, этот я помню, — сообщил Антуан, который ходил из угла в угол и как раз остановился над Юрой. — Там отвратно делают стейки. И официанты хамят.  
— Почему ты сразу не сказал? — упрекнула Натали. — Юра, выбери другой.  
Юра вернулся наверх и ткнул в первую строчку. Фатализм, фатализм.  
— Поддерживаю, — не глядя сказал Джей-Джей.  
— Тебе же там что-то не понравилось, — припомнил Алан. — Освещение?  
— Должны же мы выбрать хоть какой-то.  
— Ладно. — Натали забрала у Юры планшет. — Давай-ка я позвоню. Марго, принеси мой телефон.  
— В сумке?  
— Да, в сумке. Стол на шесть человек? Или побольше? Джей-Джей?  
Юра посмотрел в сторону Джей-Джея, который развалился в кресле, перекинув ноги через подлокотник.  
— Зачем? — бросил он, глядя в потолок.  
— Если вы все-таки хотите пригласить тетю Марси…   
— Да, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Конечно. То есть, может быть. Бронируй с запасом.  
Юра сглотнул слюну. Фатализм. Но главное, чтобы подавали мидии.  
— Во сколько у вас назначено?  
— В два часа дня, — ответил Джей-Джей. Юра от него отвернулся, чтобы не выдать свое смятение.

***

У себя в номере они оказались около десяти вечера. Джей-Джей и там забрался в кресло с ногами, вытащил телефон и принялся что-то в нем набирать, хмуря брови. Юре хотелось достать из тумбочки разрешение, но зачем ему это нужно, он придумать не мог. Вместо этого он сел на кровать и сказал:  
— Я, кажется, не знаю тетю Марси. Это сестра Натали?  
— Нет, это сестра папы, — ответил Джей-Джей. — Ничего, как-нибудь потом познакомитесь.  
— Так ты не будешь ее звать?  
— Э-э, нет.  
— Но ты сказал…   
— Я сказал «может быть».  
— В принципе, она успеет приехать. Мы… женимся… только послезавтра.  
— О, ты ошибаешься, Юрочка. Мы женимся завтра.  
— Да нет, послезавтра.  
— Завтра. — Джей-Джей вскочил, в два шага пересек комнату и упал на колени рядом с Юрой, который даже не успел опомниться. — Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы на рассвете сбежать со мной под венец, принцесса?  
— В смысле? — тупо спросил Юра. — Ты хочешь запись перенести?   
— Нет, запись уже не перенесешь. — Джей-Джей встал и начал ходить мимо него. — Но нам не обязательно идти в муниципалитет. В Канаде есть организации, которые выдают лицензии на регистрацию брака. Они, в основном, религиозные, поэтому я такой вариант не рассматривал, но есть и гуманистические. Вот.   
Джей-Джей протянул ему телефон, и Юра, ничего не понимая, взглянул на экран, который показывал фотографии и контактные данные каких-то людей.  
— Лицензированные регистраторы, — пояснил Джей-Джей. — В основном, забукированы на недели вперед, да и вообще могут иметь иные планы на завтрашнее утро. Но главное — настойчивость. И, может быть, наценка за срочность.  
Юра погасил экран и протянул телефон обратно.   
— Не психуй. Я уже со всем смирился.  
— С чем?  
— С тетей Марси. Я даже костюм надену. И в ресторан с хуевым освещением пойду. Я только танцевать с тобой там не буду.  
— Ради бога, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Надевай свой костюм. И в ресторан мы с тобой пойдем, только в какой-нибудь другой.  
— Ты думаешь, я не хотел бы, чтобы у меня была семья? — спросил Юра, глядя на собственные ноги. — Чтоб и мать, и отец там. Даже брат и сестра. Тетя Марси ебучая. В смысле не она ебучая, а, ну, ты понимаешь. Тебе очень повезло, хоть ты и пидор последний.  
— Да. — Джей-Джей опять опустился на колени и положил ладони на кровать по обе стороны от Юриных бедер. Как обычно, чтобы не сбежал. — Мне повезло. Я их ценю и люблю. Даже ебучую тетю Марси, честно. Просто… а, черт, я не знаю, Юра. Я хочу провести этот день только с тобой. Извини за пафос. Чтоб ты меня пидором назвал, расписываясь в свидетельстве и не стесняясь при этом моих родителей.  
Тут Юра вспомнил еще кое о чем.  
— Они же свидетели. Ты сказал, свидетели обязательно.  
— Обязательно. Но нам с тобой не обязательно их знать.  
— А как же?  
— Свидетелей может предоставить регистратор. Я должен был подумать об этом раньше.  
— То есть, ты хочешь поднять на рассвете трех незнакомых тебе людей и заставить их подписать наши бумаги?  
— Ну, может, я погорячился насчет рассвета, — с усмешкой признал Джей-Джей. — Но лучше устроить все утром, пока мои не чухнутся, что нас нет.  
— И ты уверен, что хоть кто-нибудь согласится.  
— Ты недооцениваешь мой талант убеждать. Хотя как раз тебе это непростительно.   
Он поднялся на ноги, сел рядом с Юрой, разблокировал телефон и начал крутить список.  
— Они обидятся, — сказал Юра.  
— Кто?  
— Твои родители. Марго и Тони.  
— Глупости. Они же моя семья. Мы не обижаемся, у нас это фамильное.  
Юра натурально чуть не разревелся. Чтобы не разреветься, он сказал, нацедив в голос побольше яда:  
— А как же фейерверки?  
— Какие фейерверки?  
— Ну, ты хотел отмечать с размахом.  
— С чего ты это взял?  
Юра несколько секунд молчал и все-таки ответил:   
— Не знаю.  
— Ладно, скажи лучше, будем звонить по порядку или проведем предварительный отбор?  
— Квалификацию.  
— Ну, да. — Джей-Джей хохотнул и обнял его за шею. Юра в кои-то веки не стал выебываться и привалился к его плечу.  
— Выбирай тех, которые выглядят побезумнее, — посоветовал он.  
Джей-Джей позвонил рыжей женщине с веснушчатым лицом, пожилому негру в ленноновских очках, тощему мужику с тараканьими усами и благообразной старушке в ярко-розовом пиджаке. Все отказались, едва услышав, что роспись нужна завтра утром. Было уже почти одиннадцать. Юра понятия не имел, насколько прилично звонить после одиннадцати. Скорее всего, не очень.  
— Подожди, — сказал он, прежде чем Джей-Джей успел набрать следующий номер. — Представь, что у тебя осталась одна попытка.  
— Возможно, так и есть.  
— Тем более. Кто мог бы согласиться? Ну, опиши мне этого человека. И мысли логически, а не как обычно.  
Джей-Джей задумался. Машинально погладил пальцами Юрино плечо — его рука так и лежала теплым грузом на шее.  
— Тот, у кого мало клиентов, — произнес он наконец. — Например, если он получил лицензию недавно.  
— Значит, кто-то относительно молодой.  
— Значит. Может, кто-то не слишком… располагающий на вид.  
— Или кто-то незаметный. Уж точно не бабка в розовом пиджаке.  
Джей-Джей снова полистал список и остановился на фотографии молодого мужчины в клетчатой рубашке. Выражение его лица было скучающим и усталым. Тонкая ниточка губ косила вниз. Мутные серые глаза безразлично смотрели из-под тяжелых век.   
— Гамильтон Грейс, — вслух прочитал Джей-Джей. — Принеси нам удачу, Гамильтон.

***

Юра пролежал на правом боку ровно полчаса — если верить самому себе. Он считал секунды, словно овец. Закрывал глаза, снова открывал и смотрел в грязно-серую в темноте стену. Наконец, повернулся на левую сторону и встретился взглядом с Джей-Джеем, который немедленно ему улыбнулся и спросил:  
— Не спится?  
— Нет, — прошептал Юра и опять закрыл глаза. Примерно через минуту пальцы притронулись к его щеке, а потом провели по губам.  
— Я тоже не могу заснуть, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Хочешь?  
Юра вместо ответа обхватил губами эти пальцы, собрал в рот, погладил языком. Джей-Джей потянул их на себя, а затем снова толкнул вперед. Юра напряг губы, задел зубами костяшки. Джей-Джей прижал его язык. Матрас просел, когда он придвинулся ближе и скользнул ладонью по Юриному бедру.   
— Мне до сих пор кажется, что меня за это арестуют, — признался он. — Нельзя быть таким горячим, Юра.  
Юра попытался вытолкнуть пальцы изо рта, чтобы съязвить в ответ, но Джей-Джей, чуть повернув их, надавил свободным большим снизу на подбородок, не позволяя ему даже двинуть челюстью. Что, наверное, было к лучшему. Язвить не очень хотелось. Хотелось сказать, что его большие руки и длинные пальцы — это потрясно, что бы они ни делали. И когда он произносит «Юра» с долгой «а» и почти двойным ударением, это серьезно, даже серьезней чем то, что они собираются сделать завтра. Или, кажется, уже сегодня.   
Они целовались. Джей-Джей ловил его губы зубами, выпускал и зализывал, прижимался всем ртом, не давая вдохнуть. Его ладони, зарывшись в волосы, крепко держали голову и иногда невесомо поглаживали уши. Время потеряло реальность. Когда-то Юра не терпел целоваться просто так. Когда-то ему нужно было все и сразу.  
Но «все и сразу» приобретает очень разные формы.  
Наконец, Джей-Джей прекратил терзать его рот, приложился щекой к щеке и сказал в самое ухо:  
— Я бы тебя трахнул. Но это такой возвышенный момент.  
— На сколько ты с ним договорился? — хриплым голосом спросил Юра.  
— На восемь.  
— А сейчас сколько?  
— Наверное, в районе часа.   
— Я не смогу спать.  
— Да уж, — усмехнулся Джей-Джей. — Хотя стоило бы. Нам завтра еще уходить от погони.  
— Серьезно?  
— Нет, конечно. Но можно притвориться. На самом деле… — Джей-Джей вдруг перевернулся на другой бок, сел и спустил ноги с кровати, щелкнул кнопкой ночной лампы. — Надо бы написать им записку.   
Юра, морщась от света, наблюдал, как он встает, лезет в один, потом в другой карман сумки, шарит в основном отделении и, скривившись, бросает сумку на пол.  
— У меня и писать-то не на чем. И нечем.  
— На столе глянь, — посоветовал Юра. — Там гостиничный есть. И ручка тоже.  
— Бинго, феечка! — Джей-Джей, развернувшись, схватил синий блокнот и потряс им в воздухе.   
Пока он сочинял письмо родителям, Юра включил свою лампу и осторожно выдвинул ящик тумбочки. Картонная папка по-прежнему лежала внутри. А в ней разрешение. Сука, не даешь мне уснуть. Двойная доза адреналина в формате А5.   
— Юра, — позвал Джей-Джей. — У меня есть идея.  
Юра надел красную футболку Джей-Джея под серый пиджак. По цвету футболка подходила неплохо, но все-таки смотрелась неуместно из-за того, что была велика и висела мешком. Юра заправил ее в брюки, но все равно казался себе звездой Инстаграма, переборщившей с модностью лука. Джей-Джей затянул ворот белой рубашки своим дурацким голубым галстуком, накинул сверху кожаную куртку и спросил:  
— Ну что, как я выгляжу?   
— Нелепо. А я?  
— Божественно.  
— Выходит, все, как обычно.  
— Выходит так. Собирай вещи. Мы сюда больше не вернемся.  
Юра уже не впервые за последний час почувствовал себя стремно. Вещей у него почти не было — джинсы, пара маек, зубная щетка, дезодорант. Он перетянул резинкой волосы, сунул ноги в светлые конвера и встал перед зеркалом. Джей-Джей подошел сзади и поцеловал его в макушку. Юра поборол желание схватить его за галстук и сказал:  
— Мы так слишком заметны.  
— Мы вообще слишком заметны, — ответил Джей-Джей. — Не парься. На улице почти никого нет.  
Юра ждал у выхода, пока Джей-Джей сдавал ключи от номера и просил передать записку своим родителям около девяти утра. Ветер по ночам стихал, но было отнюдь не жарко. Наверное, они еще успеют пожалеть о том, что отправились в такое время в город. Похоже, Джей-Джей тоже стал пленником Острова необдуманных решений. Юра пытался заставить себя просто не думать ни о чем. Наконец, Джей-Джей хлопнул дверью, поправил спортивную сумку на плече и спросил:  
— Ну что? Куда пойдем?

***

До парка Хамбер Бей они добрались на такси, но вышли, не доезжая до парковки. Выбравшись из машины, Юра окинул взглядом параллелепипеды и цилиндры небоскребов, возвышающихся за небольшой рощей. В некоторых окнах кто-то неэкономно оставил гореть свет. Или люди работают по ночам. Джей-Джей посмотрел в ту же сторону и сказал:  
— В Торонто от них никуда не денешься.  
Юра подождал, пока стихнет шум мотора отъезжающего такси, и ответил, по-прежнему глядя на высотки:  
— Я не мог ждать двадцать дней.  
— Я так и знал, что ты не из-за публикации.  
— Из-за публикации тоже. Но двадцать дней, Джей-Джей, это дохуя. Не знаю, как люди столько ждут. Это пиздец просто.  
— Пойдем. — Джей-Джей первым двинулся вдоль автомобильной дороги по тропинке, усыпанной мелким гравием. Юра, отставая на полшага, пошел вслед за ним.  
— Все у нас через жопу, — пробормотал он. — И ртом говорить мы не умеем.  
— Ты не умеешь.  
— Ну, я не умею.   
Джей-Джей вдруг остановился, обернулся к нему и схватил за голову, больно впиваясь пальцами. Поцеловал торопливо и неаккуратно, словно в первый раз, стукнувшись зубами о зубы, и сразу отпустил — Юра даже не успел толком отреагировать.   
— Вот и поговорили, — сказал Джей-Джей и рассмеялся. Юра не стал оборачиваться. Вряд ли кто-то гуляет здесь ночью — а если гуляет, то все равно поздно, назад не отмотаешь.   
Назад не отмотаешь.  
Дорога виляла то вправо, то влево. Справа открылся пруд, посередине которого темнел камышиный островок. Через минуту пруд исчез за деревьями, но слева почти тут же возник другой. Дорога повела туда, вновь разворачивая их лицом к небоскребам, которые до этого оставались за спиной, и закончилась парковкой, где обнаружилось несколько стоящих порознь машин. Асфальт оборвался, предлагая им следовать дальше по тропе.   
Молчание висело уже долго, но не казалось тяжелым грузом. Юра так и шел на полшага позади, наблюдая за тем, как едва заметно шевелятся при ходьбе плечи Джей-Джея под кожаной курткой. Его черные волосы, синие джинсы, красные найки — в темноте все казалось серым. Серыми были и редкие деревья, растущие вдоль тропы, и трава под ними. Джей-Джей пнул с дороги какую-то ветку, и та улетела в открывающийся впереди просвет. Юра, наконец, поравнялся с ним и схватил его за локоть.   
Они вышли к воде — уже не к пруду с камышами, а к самому озеру Онтарио. Юра приблизился к берегу, выложенному большими и острыми камнями, и машинально потрогал один из них. Камень приятно похолодил ладонь. Справа примерно в ста метрах виднелась другая часть неровного берега, отражавшая ту, на которой они находились, почти зеркально — разве что там никто не стоял. Джей-Джей положил руку ему на плечо и спросил:  
— Холодно?  
— Хуй знает, — отозвался Юра. — Вроде холодно, но пиздец же жарко.  
Джей-Джей тихо засмеялся и уместил вторую руку на другое плечо, обвил шею, прижался щекой между ухом и затылком. Юра сделал крошечный шаг назад, прислонившись спиной к его груди.   
— И как мы здесь оказались, Юра? — прошептал Джей-Джей.  
— На такси приехали, как, — отозвался Юра. Джей-Джей хихикнул мурашками по шее и сказал:  
— Я очень ценю твое чувство юмора.  
Ну, хоть кто-то его ценит. Юра всматривался вдаль, где густая вода сливалась с темнотой, обещая неизвестность любому, кто вздумал бы туда поплыть. Джей-Джей оставлял легкие, невесомые поцелуи на его коже, а потом как-то незаметно развернул его к себе лицом и начал целовать в губы. Вокруг было абсолютно тихо — или Юра просто ничего не слышал. Джей-Джей, вопреки обыкновению, не распускал руки, мягко поддерживая ладонями его чуть откинутую назад голову. И Юра простоял бы так до самого утра, если бы у него не затекла, в конце концов, шея.

***

Они пробыли на берегу довольно долго, но до восьми все еще было далеко. Покинув Хамбер Бей, они шлялись по улицам города, не глядя, куда идут. Съели шаверму в душной забегаловке — единственном попавшемся им месте, открытом в такое время. Встречались люди — иногда парочки, но в основном больше какие-то антисоциальные элементы, на которых Юра старался не смотреть. Джей-Джей отдал ему спортивную сумку, забрав взамен рюкзак, и Юра крепко сжимал лямку, примериваясь, случись что, как следует размахнуться. Однако их никто не трогал, несмотря на сомнительные прикиды. Свой Юра сделал еще более сомнительным, сдавшись и обмотав шею зеленым шарфом. Прости, полиция моды, другого он с собой из Питера не привез.  
— Замерз, — сказал Джей-Джей.  
— Как будто тебе прямо тепло.  
— Давай зайдем куда-нибудь.  
— Съедим еще шаверму?  
— Нет, надо придумать что-то другое. Мы теряем импульс, у нас не получается супер-монтаж, как в кино.  
— М-м, потому что это не кино?  
— Точно. — Джей-Джей хлопнул себя по лбу. — А я-то думаю.  
— Придержи сарказм. — Юра затянул шарф потуже. — Может, правда пойдем в кино? Есть в этом гордишке ночной кинотеатр?  
— Найдется. Пойдем на фильм ужасов? Ты будешь пугаться и прижиматься ко мне.  
— Я не боюсь фильмов ужасов.  
— Но ты можешь притвориться.  
— Не знаю. Давай лучше пойдем на какой-нибудь арт-хаус и поспим на заднем ряду.  
— Теряем, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Теряем импульс. Пойдем в магазин.  
— В какой еще магазин?  
Через десять минут Юра узнал, что круглосуточные магазины в Торонто все-таки есть. И даже не мелкие лавочки, открытые иммигрантами, а вполне себе цивильные супермаркеты. Как будто дома оказался. Прозрачные двери разъехались в стороны, и Джей-Джей сделал приглашающий жест рукой. Светловолосая девушка на кассе и седой охранник повернулись в их сторону, и Юра, отводя взгляд, быстро нырнул через турникет внутрь. Вообще, и его, и Джей-Джея узнавали на улицах нечасто — наверное, правда то, что люди, в основном, сосредоточены на себе. Джей-Джей обогнал его и немедленно схватил и подкинул вверх красивый идеально круглый апельсин. Апельсин Юра отобрал и положил обратно. Джей-Джей развел руками — мол, как тут было удержаться, — обезоруживающе улыбнулся и спросил:  
— Чего-нибудь хочешь, феечка?  
— Зачем мы здесь? — Юра двинулся дальше мимо помидоров и огурцов. Джей-Джей снова вылез перед ним, вырвал из корзины слева головку брокколи и протянул вперед.  
— Выбираем тебе свадебный букет.  
— Отъебись. На нас охранник смотрит.  
— Ничего он не смотрит, — возразил Джей-Джей, но продукты трогать перестал. Юра быстро пробрался дальше, туда, где их уже точно не было видно от кассы, свернул к морозильникам, прошел мимо них в заднюю часть и остановился напротив пластиковой посуды.  
— Мы здесь, наверное, одни, — сказал Джей-Джей.  
— И охранник думает, что мы собираемся что-нибудь спиздить.  
— Пусть думает, что хочет.  
В глубине магазина послышались голоса, и Юра отвернулся к полке, пестреющей розовыми и салатовыми стаканами. Мимо прошествовала кучка оживленно переговаривающихся студентов, которые, кажется, даже их не заметили.  
— Все-таки не одни, — прокомментировал Джей-Джей. — Магазины ночью полны сюрпризов.  
Юра пожал плечами. Джей-Джей двинулся вдоль стаканов, тарелок, мисок, барабаня пальцами по полкам, скрылся за поворотом, и Юре ничего не оставалось, кроме как отправиться вслед за ним.  
— Мы что-то ищем? — спросил он наконец, когда Джей-Джей принялся исследовать стенд с канцелярией.   
— Может быть.  
— Но ты не скажешь мне что.  
— Я не вполне уверен, что тебе это понравится.  
— Тебе не кажется, что секреты за несколько часов до нашей свадьбы — это как-то ебано?  
— Кажется. — Джей-Джей обратил к нему сияющее лицо, и Юра мысленно приготовился к какой-нибудь феерической глупости. — Я подумал, что без колец действительно не совсем правильно.  
Про себя Юра его, конечно, обматерил. Он обматерил бы и вслух, если бы это не было пустой тратой времени.  
— Не делай такое лицо, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Я не понимаю, хочешь ли ты меня убить или наброситься с поцелуями.  
— Я на тебя хоть раз набрасывался с поцелуями?  
— Нет, но я не теряю надежды.  
Юра отвернулся от него и заметил:  
— Ты не в том отделе смотришь. Надо, может, в игрушках каких-нибудь.  
Джей-Джей попытался его облапать. Юра нырнул под локоть, бегом преодолел несколько метров до поворота в следующий отдел и уже шагом пошел вдоль рядов. Простыни и подушки, полотенца и салфетки… Джей-Джей поймал его за плечо и развернул к себе.  
— И брокколи, — сказал он. — Иначе наш образ городских сумасшедших будет неполным.   
Колечки с разноцветными стекляшками, по шесть штук в пластиковых упаковках, отыскались неподалеку от расчесок и заколок. Джей-Джей озадаченно покрутил одну из упаковок в руках.  
— Такие мелкие. Но тебе, наверное, подойдут.  
— Это на детей рассчитано. — Юра пожал плечами. — Какая взрослая женщина пойдет покупать себе кольцо в супермаркет?  
— То ли дело взрослый мужчина. — Джей-Джей поднял упаковку над головой, глядя на свет. — Зеленый — как твои глаза.  
— Нихуя подобного. Ладно, положи. Такое тебе даже на мизинец не налезет.  
Джей-Джей положил кольца обратно на полку и выжидающе уставился на него. Юра передернул плечами и отправился бродить по рядам. Идея, которая у него появилась, была многообещающей, однако его ждало разочарование: проволоки он не нашел, только какую-то белесую леску возле кистей и красок. Пока он, нахмурившись, рассматривал эту леску, Джей-Джей потыкал в картонку с пластилином, пошуршал скрепками, перелистнул альбом для рисования и вдруг щелкнул пальцами — оглушительно громко в тишине ночного магазина.   
— Что? — недовольно осведомился Юра, не отрываясь от лески. Джей-Джей сунул ему под нос набор фломастеров. — И?  
— Мы их нарисуем. Как временные татуировки.  
— Ебанулся? — Юра забрал у него фломастеры. Десять штук, все основные цвета. Хоть на каждом пальце разное нарисуй. Он аккуратно повесил фломастеры на крючок и взял вместо них один черный маркер.  
— Не самый радостный цвет, — произнес Джей-Джей, широко улыбаясь.  
— Заткнись.  
— Зато заметный.  
— Заткнись.  
— И стильный. Так что насчет брокколи?  
От брокколи Юра все-таки отказался наотрез. Тогда Джей-Джей, пока он пробивал маркер у кассы самообслуживания — не хватало еще общаться с кассиршей, — притащил чахлый бледно-розовый цветочек с темно-зелеными листьями в пластиковом горшке и, не спрашивая, сунул его под сканер.  
— Эти цветы в супермаркетах всякой дрянью перекачены, — сказал Юра. — Отцветет и загнется.  
— Не знаю, почему ты решил, что такой аргумент на меня подействует. Теперь мне хочется их все купить и спасти.  
— Все не спасешь. — Юра вставил карту в ридер. — Даже этот не спасешь. Он замерзнет на улице.  
— А мы возьмем такси. Мог бы и позволить мне купить тебе свадебный букет.  
— Это твой свадебный букет. — Ридер запищал, и Юра, вытащив карту, сунул маркер в карман. Джей-Джей ухмыльнулся и с цветком наперевес пошагал к выходу мимо охранника и кассирши. Кассирша плотно засела в телефоне, но охранник проводил его внимательным взглядом. Юра вздохнул и направился следом, гордо вскинув подбородок. Все равно ему никто не поверит.

***

— Вы немного рано… — промямлил Гамильтон Грейс. Между его ног, оставляя шерсть на опрометчиво черных брюках, протиснулась пушистая белая кошка. Джей-Джей немедленно нагнулся и почесал ее за ухом. Кошка обнюхала чахлый цветок, фыркнула и ткнулась Джей-Джею в щиколотку. Юра поправил спортивную сумку на плече и сказал:  
— Извините. Мы не рассчитали.   
Они «не рассчитали» примерно на сорок пять минут, но сил уже не хватало, да и за цветочек было боязно. На улице рассвело, сизые облака стремительно становились светло-серыми, но расходиться не собирались. День обещал быть унылым, однако ебальник Гамильтона Грейса мог бы с ним посоревноваться. Лицо, лицо Гамильтона. Негоже оскорблять человека, который прямо сейчас соединит ваши любящие сердца. Прямо. Сейчас.   
— Наши свидетели еще не подошли, — сказал Гамильтон. Нет, уф, еще не сейчас. Джей-Джей выпрямился, держа в одной руке кошку, а в другой цветок и сообщил:  
— Ничего, мы подождем.   
— Да, конечно, прошу. — И Гамильтон, словно по мановению волшебной палочки, отступил внутрь собственного дома. И как это Джей-Джею вечно удается?  
Они вошли, и Юра с некоторой опаской поставил сумку на пол. Джей-Джей лишь перехватил кошку поудобней — на его плечах висел только рюкзак, который оставлять не было смысла, там документы. У Юры подводило живот. Но это, если что, можно валить на шаверму.  
— К-кофе? — спросил Гамильтон, вытирая ладони о штаны. Юра посмотрел на него внимательней. От своей фотографии на сайте он отличался отпущенными с тех пор неровными усами, которые выглядели, словно грязь над его верхней губой, и взглядом, который из сонного превратился в несколько охуевший. А кофе лучше не пить, и без того легкие вокруг сердца водят хороводы.  
— Да, спасибо, — согласился Джей-Джей.  
— А я вас узнал! — выпалил Гамильтон. Джей-Джей безмятежно улыбнулся и выпустил кошку. — Но я понимаю, это секрет. Никто не в курсе…   
Да как сказать. Уж точно не никто. За эти несколько лет они оставили множество улик. А за последние несколько дней — кучу настоящего компромата. Смотрите в архивах администрации Онтарио и на всех системах CCTV Торонто.   
— Я не расскажу, — пообещал Гамильтон. — И за свидетелей ручаюсь. Правда, документы пойдут дальше, я не могу гарантировать…   
— Не надо, — неожиданно для себя перебил его Юра. — Не надо гарантировать.  
Тогда Гамильтон сделал шаг вперед, схватил его руку и судорожно ее затряс.  
— Вы очень смелый человек, — горячо заверил он. Юра скривился. Смелый, сука. Коленки у него тряслись просто героически — но вовсе не по тем причинам, о которых, наверное, думал Гамильтон. Потому что он внезапно понял: на родине его никто не подвергнет остракизму. Гораздо более невероятные слухи возникают каждый день, в них верят или не верят, и это совершенно никого не ебет, информации вокруг и так слишком много. И Федра ему ничего не сделает. И даже дед — почему он считал, что дед не поймет? Будет удивлен — это точно будет. Но даже это не точно.  
— Он не смелый человек, — сказал Джей-Джей. — По крайней мере, не сейчас. Вы что, не видите — у него коленки трясутся. А как зовут вашу кошку?

***

— Если вы не писали своих, то… — Гамильтон запнулся и откашлялся. — Простите, это все довольно странно. У меня не очень большая практика именно в данной области, но обычно свадьбы проходят иначе…   
— Мы понимаем, — сказал Джей-Джей. — У нас, как видите, особый случай.  
— Так вот, — продолжил Гамильтон. — В основном, люди пишут свои клятвы, но можно использовать классические…   
— Не надо. Мы что-нибудь скажем. Импровизация.  
Заебись, импровизация. Хотя Джей-Джей может зарядить целую речь даже в таких нечеловеческих условиях. Гамильтон поправил очки в роговой оправе и снова кашлянул. Очки делали его убедительней, но лишь до определенной степени.   
— Дорогой, — произнесла Дебора. — Давай начинать.  
Дебора была невероятно красивой дамой с густыми шоколадными волосами и прямым аристократическим носом. А еще она была невестой унылого Гамильтона Грейса с кривыми усами. Кто бы мог подумать.  
Полчаса назад они выпили кофе, который теперь лежал в Юрином желудке склизкой лужей, потискали кошку и послушали, как все это нестандартно и как Гамильтон никогда не проводил церемоний у себя дома. Слово «церемония» вкупе с кофе вызывало только тошноту. Джей-Джей вел диалог — вопреки обыкновению, довольно хромой, — а Юра лишь согласно мычал, кивал и гладил кошку. Так они провели полчаса, которые показались Юре вечностью. А потом пришла Дебора.  
Вместе с Деборой пришел ее папа, который годился ей в дедушки. Пожимая ему руку, Юра незаметно вздохнул. Дело было даже не в том, что его дед тоже мог бы быть здесь. Родители Джей-Джея, Марго и Тони могли бы быть здесь. Фельцман мог бы быть здесь. Вместе с Барановской. Отабек. Мила. Даже Никифоров с Кацудоном — могли бы. Юра не жалел, что их здесь нет. Но вот же — у людей семьи. И им норм. Ебанутые какие-то. Папа Деборы ласково ему улыбнулся и похлопал по плечу.  
Гамильтон в очередной раз откашлялся и изрек:  
— Ну что ж. Мы собрались…  
— Сто-оп, — сказал Юра, вдруг понимая, что вполне способен просто заорать. — Стоп. Не надо. Где расписываться?  
Гамильтон похлопал глазами.   
— Дайте ему расписаться, — посоветовал Джей-Джей. — А то он передумает.  
Гамильтон после секундных колебаний пододвинул к Юре через стол бумагу и ручку. Ручку Юра взял, но на бумагу не смог даже посмотреть. Вместо этого он посмотрел на Джей-Джея. Джей-Джей улыбнулся очень широко и очень устало, разгладил на груди голубой галстук, прижал к себе цветочный горшок и сказал по-французски:  
— Если хочешь, пойдем.  
— Вот так ты обо мне думаешь, да? — отозвался Юра. Ему стало ощутимо легче. — Пидор.  
Он нашел свою строчку, стараясь очистить голову от каких бы то ни было мыслей, и, прикрыв глаза так, что мир перед ним ограничился узкой щелью, поставил в эту щель росчерк.   
— И я тебя, — сказал Джей-Джей. Юра подвинул к нему бумагу, больше не глядя ни на улыбку, ни на галстук, ни на цветок. Пока расписывались Гамильтон, Дебора и ее папа, он смотрел только на свои колени. Те упорно тряслись — хотя теперь-то уж чего. И все случилось так быстро. Быстрее, чем выступление на золотую медаль. Сердце прыгало в панике. Может, зря он не дослушал про то, зачем мы здесь собрались?  
— Э-э, кольца? — пробормотал Гамильтон. — Обычно у нас другая последовательность…   
— Кольца у Юры, — ответил Джей-Джей.  
Юра достал из кармана маркер и засмеялся — едва ли не впервые с тех пор, как приехал в Канаду в этот раз. Он обвел взглядом Дебору и ее отца, нахмурившегося Гамильтона, наконец, Джей-Джея, который поймал этот взгляд и протянул ему левую руку. Юра снял с маркера колпачок и подумал, что вот этого дед бы, скорее всего, не одобрил. Паясничанье.  
Мы купим, деда, мысленно пообещал он. Кольца купим, и в гости приедем, и все будет честно. Зато вот букет нормальный, не завянет через неделю. Если мы сумеем его спасти.

***

— Немного не этого я ожидал, — произнес Джей-Джей. — Скажи — как было бы прекрасно, если бы солнце выглянуло из-за облаков именно сейчас.   
— Но шансов мало, — заметил Юра. Пока они торчали у Гамильтона Грейса, облака потемнели и начал накрапывать дождь.  
— Эта Дебора милая. И ее папа. Хотя я все-таки не уверен, что они не разболтают.   
— Похер. Я уже не могу этому помешать.  
— Ты мог бы сразу отказаться. Привел бы разумные доводы. Я бы с ними согласился.  
— Ну, давай, еще трагизма.  
Юра остановился и опустил на тротуар рюкзак, который выменял у Джей-Джея обратно на спортивную сумку. Расстегнул молнию, достал папку — открыл и аккуратно положил туда лист, который до этого нес в руке. И снова А5 — любят же они эту хуйню. Машинально разгладил ладонью. Безымянным пальцем с черной полосой.  
— Можешь так на нее не смотреть, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Эта бумажка ничего не значит.  
— В смысле? — Хаотично забегавшие в голове мысли чуть не разорвали мозг. Джей-Джей осознал, что вступил в эти самые блядские матримониальные отношения с трусливым и эгоистичным хамом, и обо всем пожалел — говорят, в важные моменты у людей случаются озарения. Или это просто постсвадебная хандра, которая наверняка длится дольше, чем посткоитальная. Или затянувшийся розыгрыш. Юра даже представил себе, как из кустов выскакивает давно позабытая Изабелла и кричит — как же мы замечательно тебя провели, Юрочка.   
— В смысле, это не свидетельство. Наш ангел Гамильтон должен отправить все документы в службу учета, и если он ничего не напутает, примерно через месяц мы сможем получить свидетельство. А это так, чтобы мы не забыли, что наш брак все-таки состоялся. Не хочешь, кстати, поменять фамилию? Юрий Леруа, как тебе?  
— Ужасно. — Юра в раздражении запихнул папку в рюкзак, дернул молнию и вскочил на ноги.   
— Да, не очень, конечно, — согласился Джей-Джей. — Больно короткое у тебя имя.  
— В нем столько же слогов, сколько в твоем.  
— Удивительно — еще одно совпадение, которое подтверждает нерушимость нашей любви! Но в нем нет грандиозных букв.  
— Это каких, «Ж»? Чем тебе «Ю» не грандиозная буква?  
— Слушай. — Они зашагали дальше, и Джей-Джей выбежал перед ним на дорогу и пошел спиной вперед. — Я только что подумал: твое имя ведь можно писать через «J». Как горы во Франции.  
— М-м, — с опаской отреагировал Юра.  
— Три «J»! — провозгласил Джей-Джей. — Можно сделать такие кольца. Или парные татуировки. Или…   
Юра захохотал. Господи, он так не хохотал уже много лет. Он даже не знал, от чего хохочет — от того, что события последних нескольких дней таки довели его до истерики или от того, как глупо все выглядело: он в сером костюме, уже пятнистом от дождя, затасканной футболке с чужого плеча и конверах — и Джей-Джей в джинсах и куртке, при галстуке, с цветком в горшке наперевес. Джей-Джей стоял, улыбаясь, а по его скуле стекала дождевая капля.   
— Юра, — сказал он. — Ты превратил мою жизнь в ад, но я ни о чем не жалею.  
— А ты мою, — отозвался Юра, наконец, отсмеявшись. — Но я привык.  
— Может, селфи сделаем? — спросил Джей-Джей. — А то даже маме нечего отправить.  
Они сняли несколько фотографий на фоне благообразных пригородных домов и спешащих на работу людей. Интересно, что они думают, эти люди? Считают их загулявшими посреди недели хипстерами? Бомжами? Беглецами из сумасшедшего дома? Или просто злятся, что они стоят посреди дороги и мешают пройти?  
Было без десяти девять. И опять они шли. Как-то не планировали, что делать дальше. Заговаривать об этом Юре не хотелось. Казалось, что «дальше» предполагает не только конкретный следующий шаг, не только то, куда они поедут, когда у них отвалятся, наконец, ноги, но и нечто невыразимо более объемное, бесформенное и пугающее. То, к чему он был не готов. Не готов обсуждать и просто — не готов. Правда, Джей-Джей сказал бы, что он никогда не будет готов. Джей-Джей спросил бы: а когда ты выходишь на лед, ты готов? Да и не отвечай, Юрочка, вопрос-то риторический. Потому что разницы все равно нет. Берешь и делаешь.  
— Надо куда-нибудь поехать, — заявил Джей-Джей. — Раз уж мы так зачетно сэкономили на церемонии, можно вложить эти деньги в свадебное путешествие.  
— Ой, не притворяйся нищим, — отмахнулся Юра.  
— Заметь, это не меня жаба душила платить сто сорок баксов за разрешение.  
А разрешение ангел Гамильтон у них забрал. Даже как-то обидно — столько нервов утекло в эту бумажку. Юра ничего не ответил. Они встали у пешеходного перехода, ожидая, пока загорится зеленый.  
— Так куда ты хочешь поехать? — спросил Джей-Джей.  
Юра опять подумал про Ньюфаундленд. Джей-Джей наверняка скажет, что там скучно и нихуя нет. Почти невольно перебрал стандартные романтические локации: Париж, Венецию, Прагу… какие-нибудь экзотические острова. Кто-то из пиндосских фигуристов недавно женился на Гавайях. Правда, американская виза как раз закончилась, а по канадской, наверное, не пускают…   
— Или просто отправимся в аэропорт и спросим, куда летит ближайший рейс, — добавил Джей-Джей. Зеленый зажегся, и они перешли. Капли дождя теперь плюхали об асфальт чаще и решительней. — Ты прав, надо быть мобильней.  
— Поехали обратно в Монреаль, — сказал Юра.  
— Я знал. Я знал, что ты любишь Монреаль.  
— Сделаем тебе российскую визу. У тебя же нет сейчас?  
— И поедем в Питер?  
— Нет. — Юра сглотнул слюну. — В Москву.

***

В первом попавшемся отеле им сказали, что свободных номеров нет. Может быть, соврали, хотя Джей-Джей к стойке подходить вообще не стал, а Юра изобразил безнадежно назадачливого иностранца — по его собственному мнению, очень похоже.  
— Да ладно, — сказал Джей-Джей, когда они вышли на улицу. — Здесь отелей полно.  
Идти прицельно они, к сожалению, не могли, потому что начали названивать родственники Джей-Джея и им пришлось выключить телефоны. Ставить на беззвучный режим Джей-Джей отказался.  
— Мне неловко не брать трубку, когда звонит мама, — признался он. Этот аргумент Юра понимал, как никто другой.  
— Может, они волнуются, — только и сказал он.  
— Я все написал в записке. И фотку отправил. Они просто хотят нас ругать и поздравлять, это можно выслушать и вечером.  
В лобби следующего отеля Джей-Джей вручил ему цветок и отправился разговаривать на ресепшн лично. Что ж, Юра даже в самый плохой день не стал бы спорить с тем, что на большинство людей то, что Джей-Джей называет обаянием, действует безотказно. Отель был оформлен в насыщенно красных тонах — как Джей-Джеевы найки, которые нетерпеливо притоптывали у стойки. Юра пристроил цветок рядом с собой на диване и положил руки на колени. Обведенное черным основание безымянного пальца немедленно бросилось в глаза с беззвучным криком о том, как все в его жизни нелепо. Юра поднял безымянный палец и опустил. Поскреб им ткань брюк.  
А уже через десять минут Джей-Джей целовал этот палец — не забывая и про другие, — и мял ткань этих брюк, пытаясь залезть под полоску, закрывающую ширинку. Юра наконец-то потянул на себя раздражающе голубой галстук, перехватил у самого горла и ослабил узел. Джей-Джей бросил попытки добраться до молнии и взялся за ремень, стараясь вытолкнуть кожу из пряжки одной рукой, второй все еще прижимая к губам его ладонь. Юра отступил на полшага, споткнулся о скобу, призванную не позволить двери удариться о стену. От двери они даже не отошли — накинулись друг на друга, едва ее захлопнув. Юра ждал россыпи шуток про то, как его сейчас выебут в полном соответствии с устаревшими социальными нормами, но Джей-Джей молчал. Наверное, ему не давали заговорить пальцы во рту.  
Юра выпустил его галстук и задергал плечом, пытаясь стряхнуть пиджак. Джей-Джей в последний раз провел языком по его пальцам — оставил в покое и ремень, взялся за футболку и вытащил ее из брюк, задрал, прижимая горячие ладони к голой коже.  
— Ты мне мешаешь, — прошипел Юра, который никак не мог справиться с этим блядским пиджаком.  
— Тогда я дам тебе простор для действий, — мурлыкнул Джей-Джей. Его руки мгновенно исчезли, футболка упала, а сам он опустился на колени, придерживая Юру за бедра. И через несколько секунд Юра начисто забыл о том, что собирался снять пиджак. Он вообще забыл, что на нем пиджак. Джей-Джей водил внизу его живота носом, трогал губами, прижимался щекой. Ладони переползли с бедер на ягодицы. Юра сбивчиво дышал. Свободная ткань совсем не скрывала его реакции, а Джей-Джей, который до того так торопился его раздеть, вдруг вздумал дразнить, то полуобхватывая ртом, то совсем отстраняясь. Юра ощущал каждое прикосновение губ — даже зубов — отдельно и болезненно. Ему было нужно больше, и он попытался пролезть рукой и расстегнуть брюки самостоятельно, но Джей-Джей, поворачиваясь то вправо, то влево, его не пустил. Тогда он просто зарылся пальцами в жесткие волосы, впиваясь в кожу головы, и отчаянно двинул бедрами вперед.  
— Брюки испортишь, Юрочка, — пробормотал Джей-Джей.  
— Так сними их с меня.  
— Не торопись. — Джей-Джей снова обвел контур его члена губами, скользнул правой рукой между бедер сзади, обхватил ногу, привлекая его к себе еще ближе. Юра, раздраженно фыркнув, откинулся затылком о стену. Слабеющими руками наконец-то стянул пиджак, бросил на пол. Правая рука Джей-Джея полгаживала внутреннюю сторону его бедра, левая осторожно водила пальцами по шву сзади до промежности и обратно, а губы продолжали свою невесомую ласку. Недостаток контакта выносил мозг, и Юра знал, что Джей-Джей способен его так мучить еще долго, но не мог даже протестовать, потому что вся его воля бессильно трепыхалась между чужих рук и губ, потихоньку стекая лужей к ступням, пока от нее не остались жалкие крохи. Только тогда Джей-Джей встал на ноги, подхватил его под мышки и, чуть приподняв над полом, развернул, сам оказываясь лицом к окну. Свет тут же выцепил наиболее яркие нотки в серых глазах, образовавшуюся за ночь щетину и капли пота на лбу, к которому приклеилось несколько прядей волос. Юра поднял руку, чтобы убрать их, и пошатнулся, когда закружилась голова. Джей-Джей обнял его за пояс.  
Юра дышал, прижимаясь щекой к его груди. Джей-Джей, наконец, расстегнул чертовы брюки и толкнул их вниз вместе с бельем. Пряжка задела щиколотку. Юра хотел было переступить и сбросить их совсем, но вспомнил, что еще даже не разулся. Джей-Джей, глядя ему в глаза, усмехнулся и плюнул себе в ладонь, а потом просунул эту ладонь между ними и обхватил ствол, прижимая пальцем головку. Юра тихо застонал. Ну что ж, раз так. Он действительно не мог больше терпеть. В паху натянулось и горело, отдаваясь сладкой болью в мышцы бедер. Джей-Джей едва дернул несколько раз — и все хлынуло через край, как будто лопнули пузырь с теплой водой. Юра вцепился в его плечи, стараясь не виснуть. Джей-Джей подержал ладонь, пока он не расслабился, а потом поднес поблескивающие пальцы к лицу и, улыбнувшись, сунул их в рот.   
— Вот это не обязательно делать, — выдохнул Юра. — Меня это не то чтобы дохуя возбуждает.  
— Может, это возбуждает меня. — Джей-Джей обвел языком черный ободок, а потом помог ему раздеться и даже снять кеды, прижал к себе спиной, потерся бедрами. Выпустил, легонько подтолкнул к кровати. Юра скомкал и кинул на пол верхнее покрывало, неловко забрался и сел, поджав под себя ноги, пока раздевался Джей-Джей. Джей-Джей, сука, модель человека «помоги себе сам». Когда он все-таки подошел ближе, Юра схватил его за руку. Коротко погладил большим пальцем ладонь и потянул на себя.  
— Что? — спросил Джей-Джей.  
— Ну, давай. — Юра потянул сильнее. Джей-Джей поставил колено на кровать и попытался опрокинуть его на лопатки, но Юра взялся за его плечи и развернул. Джей-Джей, к счастью, не стал противиться и лег на спину, криво ухмыляясь в своей обычной манере. Юра оседлал его бедра и, чувствуя, что краснеет, уперся ладонями ему в грудь. Джей-Джей накрыл их своими и сказал:  
— Опять торопишься. Надо резинки.  
— Не надо.  
— Теперь, когда мы связаны узами брака?  
— Бля, не говори так. — Юра попытался убрать руки, но Джей-Джей ему не позволил.   
— Ладно, — сказал он. — Резинки резинками, а смазка все равно не помешает.  
Юра вместо ответа качнул бедрами, проезжаясь своим еще не успевшим снова отвердеть членом по члену Джей-Джея, и, воспользовавшись этим как отвлекающим маневром, выдернул правую руку. Сжал ей ствол, стянул кожу к основанию, глядя, как еще больше обнажается светло-розовая головка, на которой сверху поблескивала прозрачная капля. Ослабил ладонь, провел пальцем по вене, обвивающей орган, словно побег. Джей-Джей осторожно выдохнул, отпуская и его левую руку тоже. Юра размазал каплю большим пальцем, стараясь делать все медленно, растягивая удовольствие — так, как это умел делать Джей-Джей. Его рот был полон слюны, и он наклонился, приоткрыл губы, позволяя ей стечь на член и смешаться со смазкой. Обмен жидкостями — отвратительно, если задуматься. Юра задумался, однако ему все равно было не отвратительно. Он накрыл головку ртом, собирая собственную слюну, но не напрягая губ, чтобы она стекла ниже, а потом обхватил член ладонью, легко скользнувшей по влажному. Джей-Джей сказал, Ю-у-ура — так, что было неясно, то ли ему очень плохо, то ли очень хорошо. Юра, рассчитывая на последнее и не прекращая помогать себе рукой, потрогал языком уздечку. Плотно сомкнул губы, двигая их на несколько сантиметров вниз по стволу и тут же возвращаясь назад. Джей-Джей положил ладонь ему на затылок, накрутил на палец выбившиеся из хвоста пряди и сказал:  
— Я на тебе женился только из-за того, что ты охуенно сосешь.  
Юра остановил мокрую ладонь у основания, наделся глубже и отодвинул головку языком к щеке. Джей-Джей свободной рукой прикоснулся к его лицу, трогая через щеку собственный член.   
— Это, конечно, шутка. Но, согласись, актуальная. Потому что я на тебе женился, и ты по-прежнему охуенно сосешь.  
Юра предупреждающе сжал левой рукой его яйца, чтобы он прекратил выебываться. Сжимать было неудобно — яйца подтянулись, кожа собралась и стала грубее на ощупь. Джей-Джей на грани и, как обычно, несет хуйню, чтобы не кончить слишком быстро. Юра выпустил его член изо рта, прижимая к головке только язык, твердо решив, что никакого глубокого минета не будет — он заставит его кончить так, только языком и губами. И немного рукой. Слюна высыхала, и Юра снова влажно облизал ствол, размазал ладонью, подергал, поцеловал несколько раз вдоль вены.  
— Юра, — хрипло произнес Джей-Джей. — Чуть быстрее.   
Юра немного увеличил темп. Джей-Джей под ним выгнул бедра и издал что-то сдавленное и неразборчивое. Юра попытался вновь накрыть головку ртом, но пальцы вдруг больно ткнули его в щеку.  
— Нет.  
Юра послушался, но не отстранился, головка так и прыгала в паре сантиметров от его губ. Что-то у него в животе каждый раз переворачивалось, когда Джей-Джей начинал говорить так глухо и неласково. И хотелось, чтобы он сказал что-нибудь еще. Юра даже снова подался вперед — пусть бы его опять оттолкнули, — но тут Джей-Джей тяжело простонал, и сперма брызнула на щеку, где-то возле уха и, видимо, на волосы, у крыла носа, на верхнюю губу. Юра невольно отшатнулся, но рука, по-прежнему лежащая у него на затылке напряглась и удержала его на месте, а пальцы другой одним движением прошлись от виска через щеку ко рту, который он покорно открыл, слизывая собранное ими семя и привычно испытывая какую-то адскую смесь из неприятия и возбуждения.  
— Посмотри на меня. — Юра посмотрел, выпустив изо рта пальцы, которые мазнули на этот раз возле носа и вниз к губам. Юра вылизал их снова, не отрывая взгляда от лица Джей-Джея — который, словно отражая его, тоже приоткрыл рот, — а потом потерся щекой о его ладонь, хотя почти никогда так не делал.  
— Хорошая феечка, — сказал Джей-Джей и почесал его за ухом. Пальцами, с которых он только что слизывал сперму. Да и звучало это ужасно. — Иди сюда.  
Юра слез с него и перебрался выше, лег головой на ту же подушку. У него стояло, но это могло подождать. Джей-Джей потянулся левой рукой к его левой руке, переплел пальцы, сложил вместе вспотевшие горячие ладони. Юра мельком посмотрел туда, на черные линии, которые уже немного потускнели, а потом снова на Джей-Джея. Джей-Джей улыбнулся и заявил:  
— Минута соплей. Я тебя очень люблю.  
— Ты тоже ничего. Но минуты многовато.  
— Ладно. Вернемся в реальность. Куда ты дел цветок?  
Юра несколько раз моргнул, а потом вырвал у него свою руку, перекатился влево и встал на ноги. Цветок отыскался лежащим на боку возле двери. Юра поднял его, внимательно осмотрел лепестки и листья. Вроде не наступили. Точно была бы плохая примета.  
— И смазку захвати, — крикнул Джей-Джей. — Все только начинается.


End file.
